


Haven't been on here for a year and have it to my sister and it was a mistake

by Shadamyilove



Category: Fanfics - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadamyilove/pseuds/Shadamyilove
Summary: This is not a story I never made a story on here but I just got a email about a request I am a horrified from herding my sister was in jell for three years and my family never told me why until now so I won't be on here until I figure out how to get rid of some of lot I don't know things why she requested so thank you very much. And you can choose to believe me or not but I am never forgiving my sister and she is never going to be near my favorite child I just found out I am pregnant so that's that. Thank you for listening. I just changed my password so she won't be able to get on here





	Haven't been on here for a year and have it to my sister and it was a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Reader the title it's the reason

Thank you


End file.
